Lugares Trocados
by Ego Cat
Summary: U.A sobre duas amigas,Sakura e tenten, de cidades diferentes que se conheceram na internet e por obra do destino, uma vai mudarse para a cidade da outra levando consigo seus amigos e muitas possibilidades...


Fic conjunta com a Krikri (uchiha.krsty), que jah tava pra sair faz meses XDDDDD

Tah muito lgl gente, não se intimidem pelo tamanho, eh q as conversas por msn dobram de tamanho, jah q saum frases pequenas, e utilizam muito "enter"

Esperamos que gostem!!!!

**Mari:** Elas tem que gostar ò.ó

**Krikri: Krikris: **Elas vão gostar ¬¬ Senão no final da fic a gente faz a Sakura casar c o Jiraya u.ú

**Mari: **OMG, pobre Sakura, leitores e leitoras, gostem da fic ou quem sofre eh a sakura XDD

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Mais um domingo chato..."

Pensava a menina de cabelos castanhos em coque, enquanto erguia os olhos pelo seu quarto e analisava as opções de o que fazer naquele que ela considerava o pior dia da semana. Arqueou a sobrancelha para o computador, e em um pulo foi para a cadeira, ligando a máquina, que rapidamente abriu.

"Provavelmente não vai ter ninguém on no msn..."

Logou no msn e confirmando suas suspeitas resolveu entrar num site que uma amiga a indicara uma vez.

um risinho e começou a ler um tópico de fórum que a interessou:

"Os 10 + gostosos

Jonhy Depp

Josh Hartnett

Goron Vijinsk

Orlando Bloom

…"

Foi passando os olhos pelo resto da lista impressionada de como a pessoa que a escreveu tinha o mesmo gosto que ela.

"Postado por Sakura Depp"

Clicou no nome da "tal de Sakura" E apertou na opção "deixar mensagem pessoal"

"Oieee Sakura-san! Acabei de ver essa sua lista, e tenho os mesmos gostos que você, incrível! Acho que achei uma gêmea! Rsrss...me passa seu msn pra gente conversar, beijos!

Tenten-chan"

Depois de deixar a mensagem, sua atenção foi voltada para uma janelinha do msn que subiu:

"Hinata-chan acaba de entrar"

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ **diz:

Hinata-chan!!!!!! 

**Hinata-chan n.n **diz:

Ten-chan!

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ **diz:

Tudo bem, fofa? 

**Hinata-chan n.n **diz:

Sim, sim...Ten-chan, hoje nossos pais estavam conversando a respeito de mandarem a gente p São Paulo ou não.

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ **diz:

Sério, e aí? 

**Hinata-chan n.n **diz:

Não sei ainda / Eles vão me chamar pra conversar agora...

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ **diz:

Ai, tomara q ou fique as duas, ou vão as duas ç.ç 

**Hinata-chan n.n **diz:

Tbm acho! Tão me chamando agora, tenho que ir!

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ **diz:

Já??? ç.ç Que horror! Pois ta certo, até mais! Ah, e vc nem veio ontem aqui em casa né sua furona ¬¬

**Hinata-chan n.n **diz:

Ah, desculpa ç.ç Hoje eu vou, juro! Tchau Ten-chan!

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ **diz:

Tchauuuu 

**Hinata-chan n.n **pode não responder por estar off line

Logo depois de ver a amiga ficar off line, Tenten foi checar suas mensagens pessoais do fórum.

"Uma mensagem nova"

"Ahhh sério mesmo? Que bom q gostou amiga, me add aí então: sakura. sorriu com a simpatia da possível futura amiga, e a adicionou no msn. Alguns segundos depois viu uma janela informando que ela acabava de entrar, e foi falar com ela:

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ **diz:

**Ahhh Sakura...eu sou a menina q t add do fórum, da Tenten!**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**q forum?**

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ **diz:

**o de atores gostosos ¬**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**aaaahhhhh**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**sei**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz::

**vc eh a menina q disse q gosto da minha lista dos top 10,neh!?**

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ **diz:

**siiiim**

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ **diz:

**ahh amei sua lista**

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ **diz:

**seria minha lista ideal!**

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ **diz:

**d onde vc eh?**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**sampa**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**e vc?**

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ **diz:

**rio! ah q coincidência, meus pais tão pensaaando em se mudar praih!**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**serio!? q lgl XD**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**e vc quer vir?**

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ **diz:

**não sei...eu tenho muitos amigos aki sabe, mas tbm tem mta gente da net q conheço aih**

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ **diz:

**eh bom aih?**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**eh sim **

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**tirando a poluição**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**o transito**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**e a correria**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**eh otimo**

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ **diz

**q c tah fazendo aih? **

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**aaahhh, to no orkut, msn escutando musica e vc/**

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ **diz

**falando com vc e uma amiga minha hinata**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**hinata?**

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ **diz

**sim o.o**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**ela tb mora ai?**

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ **diz

**aham ela eh aki do rio tbm xD**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**q coincidência**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**um dos meus melhores amigos, tem uma prima chamada Hinata que mora ai no Rio**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**soh q ele eh daqui de sampa**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**soh falta fala q o sobrenome dela eh Hyuuga XD**

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ **diz

**OO**

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ **diz

**noooom credoooooooo**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**como? o.o**

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ **diz:

**minha amiga eh hyuuga**

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ **diz:

**ela me fala q tem um primo beeeem xato d sampa q n deixa ela em paz**

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ **diz:

**aff esse menino deve ser um porre**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**Hahahahahaha**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**naum creio XD**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**Hyuuga neji tem fama de xato pela prima? XD**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**Hahahahaha**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**espera ele fica sabendo disso**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**ele naum eh xato3**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**eh soh superprotetor **

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**eh diferente XD**

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ **diz:

**¬.¬ nao agentaria um amigo assim**

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ **diz:

**credo**

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ **diz:

**ei**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**Diga**

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ **diz:

**dps vamo fazer uma conversa conjunta c nossos amigos DD**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**hahahahahaha tah XD**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**quero v a cara da hinata quando for para numa conversa com o Neji, pq pelo q me lembro ela eh beeeeeeemmm timida neh!? conheci ela uma vez q fui na casa do Neji na páscoa**

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ **diz:

**eh siiiim! muito, chega da agonia! o.ó**

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ **diz:

**tentei ensinar a ela a ser um pouco mais "tenten" mas n serve**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**como assim mais tenten? XD**

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ **diz:

**hahahahahaha eh pq aki o pessoal diz q eu tenho um jeito meio...err desinibido xD**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**hahahahahhaha sei**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**desinibido tipoooo...cara de pau, loca, ou galinha?**

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ **diz:

**err...galinha nao...digamos q eu me garanto! hahahahahaha xD**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**hahahahaha sei sei**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**hahahaha eeeiii, ela fala mal do neji mesmo? ò.ó**

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ **diz:

**hahhahahaha ela diz só q ele eh superprotetor...e q tem um amigo d vcs q ela gosta**

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ **diz:

**mas n pode nem se aproximar qnd vai praih**

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ **diz:

**pq ele...naod exa ¬¬**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**q amigo?**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**naum sabia dessa XD**

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ **diz:

**O.O**

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ **diz:

**nossa**

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ **diz:

**nao sei se posso falar xD**

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ **diz:

**eh um nome estranho**

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ **diz:

**o.o'**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**fala XD**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**ela naum vai sabe q eu sei**

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ **diz:

**errr como eh msm? narito...naruto..coisa assim o.o**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**naruto? O.O**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**omg XD**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**naum creio**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**ela gosta do naruto!?**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**O.O XD**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**pelo menos assim quem sabe ele naum sai do meu peh, embora eu ame ele muito mesmo XD**

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ **diz:

**vc conhece esse narito?????**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**lógico**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**ele eh meu amigo**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**de infância**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**diz q eh "apaixonado" por mim**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**mas acho q ele ta confundindo amor de "irmão" com paixão**

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ **diz:

**aaaa**

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ **diz:

**tadinha da hinata T.T**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**hahaahahah pq?**

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ **diz:

**pq esse narito parece gostar de ti!**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**eh naruto Ten-chan**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**relaxa, fala pra ela, q eu não gosto dele e ele vai t q convive com isso**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**eu ajudo ela quando ela vier pra ca visita o neji**

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ **diz:

**ahhh xD**

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ **diz:

**e parece q ela vai morar aih tbm **

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ **diz:

**ei**

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ **diz:

**teus amigos tao on?**

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ **diz:

**vamo fazer conversa conjunta!**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**taum sim**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**vamo XD**

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ **diz:

**nossa tem um migo meu q vai fikr com odio disso xD**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**hahahhahaha**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**serio pq?**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**o neji vai shia tb, e o Shikamaru vai achar muito problematico -.-'**

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ **diz:

**ele eh moh mau humorado**

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ **diz:

**to começando a odiar esse neji msm antes d conhecer ¬¬**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**aaaiii naum diz isso eu amo ele 3**

**Naruto eu amo lamem**_foi adicionado na conversa_

**Ino! garoto vc naum sabe com quem ta brincando **_foi adicionado na conversa_

**Shikamaru **_foi adicionado na conversa_

**Neji ¬¬ **_foi adicionado na conversa_

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**genteeeee**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**essa eh a minha amiga tenten **

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ **diz:

**oii n.n**

**Uchiha. **_foi adicionado a conversa_

**Sabaku-sama **_foi adicionado a conversa_

**..::Temari-chan::.. **_foi adicionado a conversa_

**Neji ¬¬ **diz:

**Sakura que isso?**

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ **diz:

**err...OI**

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ **diz:

**nossa vc n diz nem oi? ¬¬**

**Uchiha. **diz:

Nao acredito q vc fez isso dinovo tenten 

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ **diz:

**NAO ENXEEE! toma um midol, p essa tmp sasuke ¬¬**

**Neji ¬¬ **diz:

**Falo oi pra quem conheço**

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ **diz:

**Ow, entao oi p todo mundo menos p vc**

**Uchiha. **diz:

**eu ja disse qq n gosto disso to couapdo agora**

**Ino! garoto vc naum sabe com quem ta brincando **diz:

**Oi tenten **

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**Oie **

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**q milagre alguem simpático**

**..::Temari-chan::..**

**oi...**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**Neji seja mais educado ó.ò**

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**eu disse q ele era chato**

**INo... diz: **

**hahahahah tudo bem com geral?**

**Hinata-chan n.n foi adicionado a essa conversa**

**Sabaku-sama:**

**Neji ¬¬ diz: **

**hinata? O.O**

**Hinata-chan n.n:**

**Neji nii-san? O.O**

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**esse q eh teu primo xato, hinata ¬¬**

**Neji ¬¬ diz: **

**O que você ta fazendo aki? Sakura o que ela ta fazendo aki?**

**Neji ¬¬ diz: **

**garota naum enxe**

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ **

**Ela eh minha amiga, algum problema??**

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ **

**nao enxe vc n tem ngm falando c vc!**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**Neji...para com isso '**

**Uchiha. saiu dessa conversa**

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**AHHH**

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**esse eh o xatoooo sakura o.ó**

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**pera um poco**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**eu conheci a tenten naquele forum, e por coincidencia ela e sua prima são amigas **

**Uchiha. foi adicionado a conversa**

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**Sasuke fica aih**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**esse q saiu?**

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**diz oi p minha amiga!**

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**eh**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**q fresco ¬¬**

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**SOCIALMENTE DESLOCADO O.Ó**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**ele e neji são parecidos u.u**

**Neji ¬¬ diz: **

**Sakura vai a merda**

**Uchiha.: **

**Não me chame assim tenten...e essa quem eh?**

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**Nao enxe, sasuke fala c ela**

**Uchiha.**

**Se for mais uma dessas descerebradas q vc poe p conversar comigo, n kero falar**

**'.' Tenten-sama:./**

**Nao fale assim c ela! Eha a sakura e eh legal!**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**descerebradas? ta me chamando de burra seu babaca? ò.ó**

**..::Temari-chan::.. :**

**EU DISSE OI NGM VAI RESPODER?**

**Neji ¬¬ diz: **

**Ta vendo sakura, o q da fica arranjando amiga xata**

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ **

**Ahhh oi!!!!**

**Ino... diz :**

**oooiii**

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ **

**Seu idiota qual o seu problema?!**

**Naruto... diz: **

**ooiiiiiiii**

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ sai da conversa**

**Shikamaru; **

**cara vcs saum muito problematicos ¬¬**

**Tenten-sama foi adicionado na conversa**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**tenten naum liga pro neji '**

**Hinata-chan n.n: Naruto-kun **

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**ele eh um grosso mesmo ¬¬**

**'.' Tenten-sama:.: **

**Eh msm, odeio gente assim ¬¬**

**Naruto... diz: **

**Eu te conheço?**

**Hinata-chan n.n:**

**T.T**

**neji ¬¬ diz : **

**foda-se**

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ **

**FODA-SE VC**

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ sai da conversa**

**neji ¬¬ diz: **

**gente assim naum liga pra tua opinião**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**aaiiii neji ò.ó**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**caralho, olha o q vc fez ¬¬**

**Uchiha.:**

**tenten-sama foi adicionado na conversa**

**..::Temari-chan::..:**

**ei estressadinho relaxa...**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**e vc Uchiha, cala a boca ¬¬**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**eu!?**

**Uchiha.:**

**qm ta falando c vc garota?**

**Ino... diz: **

**sakura, tenho q sair, vo pra academia, bjus povo ;**

**Ino... saiu da conversa**

**'.' Tenten-sama:.:**

**Ei amiga legal**

**'.' Tenten-sama:.: **

**me add Tenten-sama:./ diz:**

**ahhh**

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**saiu **

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**a tenten a temari-chan q me chamo de stressadinha e o neji**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**eu falo pra ela te add tenten **

**..::Temari-chan::..:**

**fui eu sim pq? u.u**

**'.' Tenten-sama:.:**

**ah valeu gaara vc ta aih?**

**Sabaku-sama:**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**nada soh tava respondendo o Uchiha **

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**shika!? e vc?**

**Shikamaru diz: **

**se sabe q to aki neh ...**

**Sabaku-sama:**

**estou soh observando vcs...mas agora tenho q sair...flw...**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**sim, e q ta achando tudo muito...problematico?**

**Sabaku-sama sai da conversa**

**..::Temari-chan::.. :**

**esse soh reclama nee...**

**naruto ... diz: **

**sakura-chan!!!!! to indo pra tua casa ta!?**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**temari-chan, me add haruno.sakura.hime**

**Hinata-chan n.n : Tenten-san**

**'.' Tenten-sama:.:**

**Oe **

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**vem logo naruto, vc tb neji, shika vc agente encontra no shopping ta!?**

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**Hinata-chan n.n :**

**meus pais disseram q vou p sampa com vc**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**shikamaru: ta...se liga sakura, vo descansa, relaxa q o despertados me acorda na hora, ta!?**

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**'.' Tenten-sama:.:**

**e eu vou???**

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**Hinata-chan n.n :**

**Sim, decidiram isso ontem, mas eu vou morar com o neji-niisan, vc ja sabia neji?**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**neji ¬¬ diz: hianta vc vai mora aki em casa ¬¬**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**neji ¬¬ diz: sim u.u**

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**'.' Tenten-sama:.: MAS Q AZAR!**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**neji ¬¬ diz: vc vai estudar na minha escola tb**

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**Uchiha.:**

**vcs nao falam nada importnte...**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**neji ¬¬ diz: garota, vai fazer algo da vida vai**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**e vc fala? ¬¬**

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**'.' Tenten-sama:.:**

**sasuke nao enxe! tenta se enturmar, conversa com a sakura aih vai**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**numa outra janela**

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**Uchiha.:**

**sim, só naoc om vc u.u**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**tenten para de empurra esse sasuke mala pra mim . **

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**Uchiha.:**

**e ela tem algo p falar?**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**nessa conversa mesmo**

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**'.' Tenten-sama:./: CONVERSA COM ELA LOGO DROGAAAA**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**ai cala a boca seu xato ¬¬**

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**Uchiha.:Nao tem ngm falando c vc, ou tem?**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**naruto... diz: quem quiser me add naruto.lamem100**

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**'.' Tenten-sama:.: Ahhh...vou t dd...narito **

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**to indo sakura-chan**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**ten-chan.eh narUto com u -.-'**

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**'.' Tenten-sama:.: tchau narito **

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**'.' Tenten-sama:.: Ahhh naruto**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**naruto... diz: xaaauuuuu gente **

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**naruto... saiu da conversa**

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ Ei isso qr dizer q se eu vo estudar na sua escola, Hinata vo estudar na mesma escola q esse XATO?**

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**Hinata-chan n.n troca seu nick para Hinata-chan**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**neji ¬¬ diz: cara...q merda ù.ú**

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**Hinata-chan: Ahh Ten-chan, ele nao eh xato **

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**eh ten-chan**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**em otra janela**

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**'.' Tenten-sama:.: SERIO????!!!**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**acho q alguem gosto do neji ein senhora ten-chan eu implico com ele soh pq gostei XD**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**neji ¬¬ diz: sakura to indo, hinata v se escolhe melhor as amizades, vc tb sakura**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**neji ¬¬ sai da conversa**

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**'.' Tenten-sama:./: nesse caso vc n pode falar anda neh sakura? eu jamais gostaria desse idiota! eu kero um cara romantico e fofo, e nao um mal Humorado idiota**

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ QUE IDIOTA! Add ele aki d novo q ele ai ver!**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**ele ta off tenten**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**mas ta vindo pra ca **

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**'.' Tenten-sama:./: afff ¬¬**

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**Uchiha.:**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**quando ele chega, dexo ele meche no msn dele, e adiciono vc, soh pra vcs namorarem em paz, idem pra vc hinata XD**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**o naruto jah jah chega**

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**..::Temari-chan::..:**

**tenho q ir pessoas xatas...qm quiser add Tenten-sama:./ diz:**

**..::Temari-chan::.. sai da conversa**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**ta add tema-chan **

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**saiu o.o**

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**'.' Tenten-sama:.:**

**Nunca q eu iria namorar c akele idiota!!!**

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**'.' Tenten-sama:.:**

**O.O**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**hahaahah sei sei XD**

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**Uchiha.:**

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**'.' Tenten-sama:./:**

**se vc vai soh fikr afzendo isso pq vc NAO SAI???**

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**Uchiha.:**

**nao enxe**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**com eh q dizem mesmo!? entre o amor e o odio existe uma fina linha!? **

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**um treco assim XD**

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**'.' Tenten-sama:./:**

**se for assim isso vale p vcs e p o uchiha**

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**Uchiha.:**

**tsc tsc**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**q????**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**ta loca XD**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**hahahahahaahhaha**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**eu prefiro lambe o chão XD**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**do q fica com esse ai**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**anti-social**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**altista**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**grosso**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**mau educado**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**xato**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**sem assunto**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**e etc...**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**deve ser feio q doi tb XD**

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**Uchiha.:**

**vc eh ridicula**

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**'.' Tenten-sama:./:**

**NAO FALA ASSIM COM ELA **

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**'.' Tenten-sama:.:**

**E ele ehlindo sakura-chan **

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**opinião de amiga naum vale**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**ridiculo eh vc**

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**Uchiha.:**

**tenten acabou nosso trabalho? soh estou aki esperand q vc me envie**

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**Hinata-chan n.n:**

**mas...err..ele eh bonito msm sakura-san**

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**Hinata-chan n.n:**

**gente...desculpem mas tenho q ir...mandei um oi p o naruto-kun...bjs **

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**Hinata-chan n.n sai da conversa**

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ **

**errrr...agora...eu sou vela**

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**Uchiha.:**

**acaba logo esse trabalho**

Você acabou de pedir a atenção!

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**vela!?**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**hahahaha como vc eh imaginativa tenten**

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ **

**addedda ele, sak-chan uchiha. Tenten-sama:./ diz:**

**'.' Tenten-sama:.:**

**addedda soh p tu ver a img dele...**

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**Uchiha.:**

**p q isso...?**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

Abrir(Alt+P)

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**nem q me paguem ¬¬**

Você recebeu C:\Meus documentos\Meus arquivos recebidos\os meus.txt com êxito de **Sakura Depp diz :**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**e eu la quero v gente feia1?**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**feia!?**

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**'.' Tenten-sama:.:**

**por favor soooh p vera img dele! por favor, por nossa recem formada amizade!**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**e pior, um CHATO**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**XDDDD olha ten-chan eu te adoro mas naum**

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**Uchiha. :**

**Ela me ameaçou em pvt...soh por isso**

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**Uchiha.:**

**não tinha a minima itenção d t add...mas caso n fizesse, ela disse no ovt (privado) q se eu n fizesse isso ela naomandava o trabalho... **

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**vc eh esse q acabo de me add?**

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**Uchiha. :**

**...oq vc axa?**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**tenten, seu namorado acabo de chega aki em casa, pera q eu vo abri a porta pra ele**

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**'.' Tenten-sama:.:**

**meu plano deu certo vou deixar os 2 pombinhos aih, amanha t do o trbalho sasuke!**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**q vc eh tosco**

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ sai da conversa**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**pronto tenten neji-kun ta aki do meu lado **

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**'.' Tenten-sama:.**

**AFF**

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ **

**E quem disse q que kero falar c essa xato hein?**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**eu **

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**ele ta dizendo, tenten desculpa por tudo ta!? eu te adorei**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**aaaiiii pera, o naruto chego vo abri a porta**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**eu naum disse nada disso ¬¬ naum fique achando coisas garota ¬¬ naum tenha esperança, a proposito eh o neji, caso sua burrice naum tenha deixado vc perceber eh bom avisa neh!**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**volteeeeiiiii **

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**'.' Tenten-sama:.:**

**HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUHA ahhhh taaaa!!!! ateh parece neh kerido! caso c n saiba, meu modelo d homem nao eh nada como vc! nao eh um grosso imaturo e possessivo, nao tem pq ter esperança, pq eu kero um homem romantico,e nada como vc! vc q n tenha esperança comigo!!!**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**eeiii esquece o q o neji acabo de fala, ele ta se fazendo de dificil XD**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**ele disse q vc deve ser linda**

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ **

**EU NAO KERO ELE! e quando eu for morar aih n vou nem olhar n kra dessa baka estupido grosso e idiota o.ó**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**( na verdade ele ta dizendo q ela deve ser moh baranga XD)**

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**'.' Tenten-sama:.**

**entao diga p ele nao ter esperança ¬¬**

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**(auhauhauha xD)**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**hahahah vc vai t q olhar **

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**pq vcs dois saum meus amigos, e nas minhas festas ou reuniões q do aki em casa os dois vaum vir**

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**'.' Tenten-sama:.:**

**Ok, nesse caso vou cruzar olhares e passar direto!**

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**Uchiha.:**

**dah p vcs calarem a boca um pouco? **

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**naum ¬¬**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**se ta encomodado sai porra**

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**Uchiha.:**

**to aki esperando...bem, naoeh da sua conta**

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**Uchiha.:**

**faço oq quiser, nãos e meta**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**olha soh, o neji vai ateh a blockbuster com o naruto aluga uns filmes, agente ia no cinema, mas o shikamaru ta com preguiça de sai pra lugar publico, naum morra de saudades tenten **

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**bicha ¬¬**

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**'.' Tenten-sama:.:**

**Vai logo!**

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**'.' Tenten-sama:.:**

**eu vou sair tbm**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**ele jah foi **

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**naum **

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**pq!?**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**fica**

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**'.' Tenten-sama:.: enwquanto isso...ow sakura e sasuke, se conheçam o.ó**

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**'.' Tenten-sama:. sai da conversa**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**aaaiiii...q teimosa u.u'**

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**(ok xD assim eh mais divertido . qnd eles tiverem mais amigos, tus oh faz alterar tuas conversas c teu sasuke)**

'.' Tenten-sama:./ diz:

**Uchiha.:**

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ **_foi adiconado na conversa_

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**fica aki meninas ò.ó**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**menina**

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ **diz:

**nhaaa u.u**

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ **diz:

**conversaram?**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**claro q naum**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**naum tenho assunto com esse ai**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**e nem quero t**

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ **diz:

**gente vou ali, volto em 5min ok? n.n**

**Uchiha. **diz:

**Volta logo u.u**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**...5 minutos mais longos da minha vida, acredite -.-'**

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ **diz:

**enquanto isso fikem falando sobre.;...er...como vcs sao na escola? qlqr coisa...**

**'.' Tenten-sama:./ **diz:

**ja ne!**

_'.' Tenten-sama:. trocou seu status p ausente_

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**tenten...q assunto...**

**Uchiha. **diz:

**...vai tentar conversar?**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**escuto, vc ai, como eh na escola**

**nota mental: soh fale com xatos quando ralmente naum tem nada pra fazer, asim passa o tempo...**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**escuta**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**como eh na escola?**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**realmente . **

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**assim**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**caramba, escrevi tudo errado o.o**

**Uchiha.:**

**Se vc gosta tanto de falar, pq n diz primeiro...e pare de cometer erros de português...jah imagino como VC eh na escola c esses erros..**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**imagina é!?**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**chuta então, ô bonzão**

**Uchiha.**

**Nao deve ser lá muito aplicada se erra tanto, e parece ser tão desatenta u.u**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**errou u.u**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**eu so simplismente a mais inteligente da classe**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**com as melhores notas**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**tirando educação fisica, pq aios meninos sempre ganham**

**Uchiha.:**

**não consigo imaginar isso...**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**ai os**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**naum consegue pq eh burro e limitado**

**Uchiha.:**

**e bem convencida tbm...**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**vc deve ser o autista da classe**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**so mesmou.u**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**eu posso**

**Uchiha.**

**tsc tsc...pense oq quiser..não me importo**

**vc nao me conhece**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**ta vendo autista**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**naum mesmo**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**mas existi 1ª impressão**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**jah ouviu fala?**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**vc tb não me conhece**

**Uchiha.:**

**Não, pq sou um autista e nao tive infancia ¬¬**

**Uchiha.:**

**vc h completamente previsível**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**por tanto, não fale do q não sabe**

**Uchiha.:**

**Hmm..**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**previsivel!?**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**eu!?**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**aff, e vc?**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**q aparentenmente**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**soh sabe corta o asunto, reclama e se fazer de o foda de pocas palavras**

**Uchiha.:**

**Só descobriu o óbvio...**

**Uchiha.:**

**eu nõ me faço de nada**

**Uchiha.:**

**não me importo com oq pessoas como vc pensam**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**afff, pesoas como eu!?**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**quem eh vc pra dizer isso?**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**nem me conhece?**

**Uchiha.:**

**ta ta entao...tanto faz...vc tbm n me conhece u.u...**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**exatamente ¬¬**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**nem quero conhecer**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**vc por acaso tem o telefone da tenten?**

**Uchiha.:**

**sim...99513514...**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**otimo liga pra ela agora**

**Sakura Depp diz :**

**e manda ela volta**

**Uchiha.:**

**se quiser, ligue vc...n tenho intenção nenhuma dela aki...**

**Sakura Depp: **diz:

**como não!?**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**sem ela agente não conversa q nem gente**

**Uchiha.:**

**nao vai melhorar nada ela aki**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**e pq acha isso?**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**ela pelo menos sabe me tratar bem ¬¬**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**ai eh 21 neh!?**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**aaaiiii meu bolço u.u**

**Uchiha.**

**Não liga.**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**pq?**

**Uchiha.:**

**Para de implicar! Não liga, ela fica enxendo o saco u.u**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**ai mas q xato ò.ó**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**ta eu naum ligo**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**satisfeito?**

**Uchiha.:**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**q tanto assim fica sozinho comigo?**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**eh soh fala ¬¬**

**Uchiha.:**

**Não viaja**

**Uchiha.:**

**Só não quero ela aqui, não preciso te explicar nada u.u**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**aaaiii ta ¬¬**

**enquanto isso...**

**WE'RE FIGHTING DREAMERS! tenten cantando e dançando com o clip na tv do quarto em toda altura**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**mas como eu naum tenho ngm legal pra conversa on, vo t q fica conversando contigo mesmo, então, trate de não ser xato viu**

**Uchiha.:**

**Tá...u.u**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**(inner: O.O que-de-us-gre-go ¬)**

**Uchiha.:**

**Ah..achei que tinha resolvido ficar calada...estudo e trabalho, pq?**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**gosto de conversar algum problema com isso?**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**estuda e trabalah eh!?**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**que ano ta?**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**trabalha no q?**

**Uchiha.:**

**Trabalho na empresa do meu irmaõ...**

**Uchiha.:**

**ei menina...morreu foi?**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**não**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**tava no tel**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**neji ligando**

**Uchiha.:**

**Hum.**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**ele q sabe q filme quero v**

**Uchiha.:**

**E pq isso?**

**Uchiha.:**

**Vc n sabe escolher sozinha nao? **

**Uchiha.:**

**Precisa desse seu amigo p te escolher as coisas?**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**sua anta**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**ele ta na blockbuster**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**e eu to aki em casa**

**Uchiha.:**

**Uchiha.:**

**Não me chame de anta...**

**Sakura Depp::. **diz:

**mas vc foi grosso, e falo bestera ¬¬**

**Uchiha.:**

Que seja...

Sakura Depp diz: eu vo sai e esperar o Neji chegar com os filmes, tchau!

Uchiha:

Sakura sai do msn e resolve ver tv, trocava de canal, sem nem ao menos para pra ver o que passava,não estava afim de assistir nada, passados 5 minutos assim, ela resolve ligar para um dos amigos para ter noticias.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-Ahh, neji vcs já alugaramm o filme?  
Perguntou Sakura impaciente no telefone.  
-Sim, sim, já estamos chegando..  
Respondeu o garot entediado com a impaciência da amiga.  
Sakura estava deitada no sofá esprando os amigos. Olhou de relance para o computador. "Não sei pq, mas ainda to c raiva daquela amigo mal humorado da ten-chan uú" Pensou ela, e rapidamente entrou no msn enquanto os amigos não chegavam**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Uchiha: Não agüenta fiar longe de mim né!?**

**Sakura: Só por que vc q! é q aparentemente o Neji e o Naruto ainda vão demorar, e como não tem nada de bom passando na tv, vim pro pcuchiha: ah..**

sakura: eh, ta fazendo o q?

**uchiha: nada, soh falando c vc..**

sakura: aaa

vai fazer alguma coisa hj?

**uchiha: não, soh trabalho c a tenten e amigos msm**

trabalho? pra escola né?(pergunta idiota XD)que materia?

q ajuda

XD

**uchiha: nao, n preciso d ajuda...**

sakura: ah...é que eu to sem ter o que fazer, ateh o neji e cia chegarem '''

sakura: to jogando campo minado pra passa o tempo

**uchiha: bom, eu tenuho q fazer um trabalho manuscrito..então me diz oq vc acha do romantismo pq nada me ocorre**

sakura: Ta bom

Depois de 5 minutos, Sakura escreve um resumo, meio "romântico" sobre romantismo, na tentativa e esperança de ajudar.

sakura: achu q isso ta bom neh!?

**uchiha: ahh..obrigada**

**uchiha: vc é mto romântica ¬¬**

sakura: acho que sou sim pq? o.o

**uchiha: nada..seus amigos n chegaram ainda?**

sakura: ainda naum pq?

sakura: ta me expuslando?

sakura: se for isso eh soh falar ¬¬

**uchiha: n to dizendo isso, n seja tao irritante**

sakura: naum seja taum ...taum...

**uchiha: n disse q eh tão inteligente? n consegue nem achar uma palavra**

sakura: aafff, seu grosso ¬¬

sakura: mal educado

sakura: anti social

sakura: ù.ú

**uchiha: u.ú**

**uchiha: fale oq quiser..**

sakura: jah falei

sakura: eles chegaram

sakura: satisfeito?

sakura: vo sai

sakura: xau ¬¬

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sakura desligava o computador enquanto pensava em como aquele Uchiha podia ser grosso e frio. Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela campainha.

Meu deus, só pode ser o naruto quem tocando a campainha, ele vai pifa ela de novo, pensava a menina enquanto ia atender a porta.

-Já cheguei, pode para de tocar naruto – Ela abre a porta e deixa seus amigos entrarem.

-Demoro – O loiro respondeu

-Demorei nada, você que é impaciente demais

-Talvez hehe

-Sakura, Shikamaru e Ino já chegaram? – Esse quem falava agora, era Neji

-Não, eles já estão vindo. Shikamaru ta vindo de carona com a Ino

-Lógico, se a Ino não passa na casa dele e arranca ele de lá, ele não vem

- É verdade – Sakura diz entra risos – Bom vamos indo pra sala, preparei uma surpresa

- Surpresa!?Que surpresa Sakura-chan?

-Se eu contar não é surpresa Naruto

-Quem liga!? Me fala logo Sakura-chan

-Não!Quando os dois chegarem eu vo mostra pra todo mundo

-Mostrar!?Então é algo material?

-Até você Neji? -.-'

O telefone começa a tocar. Sakura atende

-Alô!?...ai ta bom, beijo – Ela desliga o telefone e abre a porta do apartamento.

-Quem era? – Indagou Neji

-Não te interessa...zuera, era a Ino falando que eles chegaram e que era pra abri a porta.

Um segundo depois Ino e Shikamaru saem do elevador.

-Chegamos – Ino diz entrando no apartamento.

-Yo – Shikamaru comprimento os amigos e logo depois fechou a porta do apartamento.

-Certo, vamos todos pra sala de tv, quero mostrar a surpresa – Sakura dizia enquanto conduzia os amigos até o cômodo.

-Surpresa!? Ninguém me disse que ia ter surpresa – Disse Ino enquanto era empurrada delicadamente pela amiga.

- Na casa da Sakura sempre tem surpresa, nunca se esqueça disso Ino

- Bem lembrado Neji

-Pronto chegamos – Sakura abre a porta do cômodo e a cara de surpresa dos amigos não é à toa. Ela havia decorado a sala toda, fazendo-a parecer um cinema caseiro, ela tirou os almofadados do sofá e poltronas que haviam na sala, e os colocou no chão, assim eles podiam sentar, e apoiar as costas no própio sofá, a mesa baixa que era central ela colou em frente aos novos acentos, cobriu a janelas com lençóis escuros, fazendo assim a claridade não entrar de jeito nenhum no cômodo ,em cima da mesa, haviam exatamente cinco potes de pipoca, e 3 garrafas de coca-cola de 2 litros, nas paredes haviam cartazes espalhados, dizendo "è proibido fumar", "Não traga latas ou garrafas para a sala", "Desligue seu celular" e "Não faça barulho".

-Meu deus, ta exatamente igual ao primeiro – Diz Ino totalmente espantada.

-Ficou né!? E vocês repararam na porta?

-Não por quê? – Neji fecha a porta e todos reparam no cartaz grudado na mesma que dizia "Bem vindo ao cine Sakura"

-Sakura-chan, ta tudo igual

-Gostaram da surpresa?

-Tenho que admitir, não imaginava que você ia reviver esses tempos – Shikamaru dizia enquanto se deitava no chão apoiando a cabeça em um almofadado que se encontrava em uma das pontas da fileira de acentos.

-Até os lençóis são os mesmos.

- Nossa Neji, você reparo até nisso? – Dizia Sakura enquanto sentava-se ao lado de Neji que estava do lado de Ino, que por sua vez estava sentada do lado de Shikamaru, e Naruto sentou-se na outra ponta dos acentos ao lado de Sakura.

A emoção do grupo diante a decoração da sala, era tanta, tudo por causa de lembranças da infância do grupo, de quando eram menores, e Sakura prometeu que ia levar todos ao cinema e que pagaria pra todo mundo, a entrada, as bebidas e a pipoca.Então a garota resolveu fazer um cinema em casa. Nessa época, eles ainda andavam com um ex-colega de escola, que derrepente mudara de cidade e nunca mais entrara em contato com o grupo.Era um amigo muito querido por todos.

-Certo...Que filme vemos primeiro?- Perguntou naruto enquanto se levantava e ia em direção ao dvd.

-O de terror – Respondeu Sakura

-Ta bom – Ele inseriu o filme no dvd e voltou para seu lugar.

O grupo de amigos passou o resto do fim de tarde e a noite, vendo filme, conversando, fazendo competição de quem consegue jogar pipoca pro alto e acertar a boca e fofocando. Até que a conversa parou na nova amiga de msn de Sakura.

-E ela é do Rio Sakura?

-È sim porquinha, e sabe do que mais?

-Não

-O Neji gosta dela

-Mentiraaaa!!!! Se gosta dela Neji?

-Não ¬¬, isso é invenção da Sakura só por que ela ficou se engraçando pro amigo dessa tal de tenten

-Séééériiiooo!!!???Testa, você ta se engraçando pro amigo da tenten?

-Lógico que não Ino, esse menino que cismou comigo ¬¬ - Neji filho da p pensava Sakura enquanto fazia careta pro amigo

-Pode deixar sakura-chan, eu mando esse garoto pro espaço ò.ó Você é só minha ò.ó

-Obrigada Naruto – Respondeu Sakura entre risos

-Vocês viu, arranjando namoradinhos pela internet – Ino disse com um alegre sorriso no rosto

-Nem vou responder Ino ¬¬

-Aff, não enche Ino ¬¬

-Shikamaru ta tão quieto – Disse Sakura

-È por que ele ta dormindo – Respondeu Ino

-Acordaaaaa – Naruto berrou enquanto tacava uma almofada em Shikamru.

A Mãe de Sakura bate na porta e logo após entra na sala, anunciando que a Mãe de Ino havia chego.

-Já Ino?

-Já testa! Esqueceu que ela não deixa eu passa das 23:00 se não fica perigoso de mais pra voltar pra casa, e nem adianta fazer cara de cachorro pidão que hoje ela não deixa eu dormir aqui.Ela já chego, e fica puta quando eu faço ela vir pra nada.Alguem quer carona?

-Eu quero

-Você não conta Shika, sempre te dou carona.

-Eu também quero Inooo

-Ta bom naruto e você Neji?

-Eu aceito a carona

-Ai que saco, todo mundo já vai embora ¬¬

-Relaxa testa, é sexta, ainda tem sábado e domingo

-Se você diz porquinha.

Sakura acompanhou os amigos até a saída se despedindo de ainda não estava com sono, resolveu entrar no msn, e para sua surpresa, uma certa pessoa estava online.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Triiiiim  
Ouviu o telefone tocar, e não moveu um músculo para atender. Observava aquele teto branco há horas...Não tinha nada para fazer...odiava aquele ambiente. Odiava aquela casa, aquela cidade...tudo aquilo.  
Triiiim Triiiim  
"É o jeito"  
Pensou o rapaz ruivo levantando-se do sofá e atendendo o telefone sem ânimo. Logo identificou a voz autoritária.**

**Gaara..Arrume suas coisas e as de sua irmã. Venham para casa.".  
O garoto baixou os olhos, e confirmou com um "Hum".**

-Ahhh não...vocês tem mesmo que ir??  
Perguntou a garota de coques triste, abraçando os amigos no aeroporto do Rio de janeiro.  
-Temos que ir sim, moça...Voltar para São Paulo...

**Disse Temari com um sorriso leve no rosto.**

**Gaara somente olhava a amiga com um olhar inexpressivo. Sasuke deu um leve sorriso quase imperceptivel, e com as mãos nos bolsos disse em voz baixa:  
-Se cuidem...**

**Uma figura mais atrás, de cabelinhos azuis e dedinhos juntos falou algo baixinho, que ninguém distinguiu.  
-Han? Perguntou tenten sorrindo da vergonha da amiga.  
-Boa sorte!**

**Disse a menina de uma evz só e para a surpresa de todos deu um pulo, abrançando Gaara.  
O garoto continuou inexpressivo, e somente disse:  
-Não me abrace por tanto tempo.**

**-Não me abrace por tanto tempo.  
A menina corou mais ainda e se distanciou sme jeito. Tenten e Temari riam baixinho. De qualquer jeito esse sempre seria o jeito de Gaara. Por mais que fosse frio, todos sabiam que ele tambéms entiria falta dos amigos.  
-Não faça tanto drama, Hinata, daqui há algumas semanas você também vai pra Sampa...**

**Disse Temari com seu típico sorriso de desdém.  
-Ahh...claro -  
Sorriu a amiga.  
Últim chamada para o Vôo para Riod e Janeiro 262  
-É, é isso então pessoal...**

**-Tchau vocês. - Disse Sasuke.  
-Tchau, Temari-chan, Gaara-kun!  
Sorriu Tenten.  
-Até mais...**

**Falou Gaara já andando sem olhar para trás, e viram os irmãos desaparecem pelo portão de embarque. Mal sabiam que todos se reuniriam de novo logo logo.**

**Sasuke chegou cansado em casa, tinha passado o dia todo aguentando as loucuras da amiga Tenten. Realmente queria dormir, mas não entendeu porque alguma coisa o moveu a ligar o computador e ligar o msn.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sakura diz: Oooiii

Uchiha: Oi

Sakura diz: iai tudo bem?

Uchiha: Sim, e vc?

Sakura diz: tb...

Uchiha diz: ..foi bom o filme?

Sakura diz: ah sim

Sakura diz: Foi ótimo

Sakura diz: agente rio muito, revemos velhos tempos...foi muito bom

Sakura diz: e o seu dia como foi?

Uchiha diz: normal

Uchiha diz: estudei com sua amiga

Sakura diz: o trabalho de historia?

Uchiha diz: Sim

Sakura diz: iai, eu ajudei?

Uchiha diz: não muito..a tenten fez o trabalho praticamente só

Sakura diz: pra que que fiz aquele resumo então?

**Uchiha diz: não disse q foi totalmente inútil, até q serviu um pouco**

Sakura diz: até que serviu?

nossa essa doeu

**Uchiha diz: é verdade**

**Uchiha diz: qr q eu minta?**

Sakura diz: não né, não era isso

bom vc não entendeu

**Uchiha diz: q seja**

Sakura diz: nossa como vc eh grosso?

Sakura diz: Mas dexa

Sakura diz: bom, tudo bem por ai?

**Uchiha diz:..sim. Que mais fez hoje?**

Sakura diz: Mais nada

eles sairam agora daqui de casa

mas como to sem sono, vim pro msn

**Uchiha diz: ah...vc deveria dormir, já está tarde**

Sakura diz: mas eu não to com sono

e otra, se vc acha q ta tarde, pq vc naum vai dormir tb?

**Uchiha diz: Tô c sono, mas n kero dormir...isso é hora de /criança/ dormir**

Sakura diz: criança!?

Sakura diz: ta fazendo o q no pc entaum?

Sakura diz: vai pra cama

Sakura diz: neném

**Uchiha diz: ¬¬ olha qm fala...sua imatura**

Sakura diz: imatura!?

Sakura diz: Hahha

Sakura diz: faz me rir

**Uchiha diz: vc deve se achar bem adulta..aposto que não tem nem namorado**

Sakura diz: eu não me acho adulta não

Sakura diz: e o quer ter namorado ou não tem, a ver com isso?

Sakura diz: Q vc é criança d+ pra isso

Sakura diz: Aaaffff

Sakura diz: vc é ridículo

Sakura diz: criança eh vc

Sakura diz: fica falando d quem naum cobhece ¬¬

Sakura diz: conhece

**Uchiha diz: já dá p saber como vc eh...desde a 1a conversa, como lhe disse vc eh bem previsível**

**e não respondeu minha pergunta oq significa q nao, nao tem namorado**

Sakura diz: que saber

Sakura diz: você tire as conclusões que quiser de mim

Sakura diz: provavelmente vão estar todas erradas mesmo

Sakura diz: eu tb naum vo ligar

Sakura diz: naum eu naum tenho namorado

Sakura diz: eu soh gostei de uma pessoa na vida e infelizmente ela se mudo antes de eu me declarar

Sakura diz: vc tb naum dever ter namorada

Sakura diz: pq pra te aguentar deve ser dose

**Uchiha diz: n tenho...mas não eh pro falta de opção u.u**

seu babaca

**Uchiha diz: por**

Sakura diz: q seja, quem disse q eu tb naum tenho por falta de opção?

**Uchiha diz: ngm quer namorar uma criança**

Sakura diz: se vc se acha taum gostoso vai encher a paciencia de alguma garota daí

Sakura diz: naum d mim ¬¬

**Uchiha diz: se vc n percebeu, vc q veio falar cmigo**

Sakura diz: eu queria conversar com alguém

Sakura diz: e por acaso

Sakura diz: vc tava on

Sakura diz: mas eu naum sabia q vc podia ser taum idiota assim

Sakura diz: quer dizer

Sakura diz: saber eu sabia

Sakura diz: mas me convenci q vc podia tentar ser educado ¬¬

Sakura diz: parece q me enganei

**Uchiha diz: n tenho motivos ps er educado c vc**

**exceto o d q vc está praticamente me perseguindo**

**mas isso n me interessa**

Sakura diz: eu to te perseguindo?

Sakura diz: Hahahahahaha

Sakura diz: meu deus

Sakura diz: SE TOCA GAROTO

Sakura diz: v se encherga

Sakura diz: pelo visto vc deve ser daqueles bunitinhos q tem todas aos seus pehs

e acha q por causa disso, garota nenhuma reisti a você neh!?

Sakura diz: bom fique sabendo, q EU NUNCA IA QUERER NADA COM VOCÊ

**Conversa Sakura e Tenten **

**tenten acaba de entrar no messenger**

Sakura diz: Ten-chaaannnn!!!!!!

**Tenten diz: sak D**

Sakura diz: meu deus, esse seu amigo e insuportavel ¬¬

**Tenten diz: qual? o.o**

Sakura diz: esse sasuke ¬¬

**Tenten diz: hahahhahahahhahahahahahahahaahahahah**

**Tenten diz: meodeus sakura,a dmita, vc fico c uma keda por ele!**

**Tenten diz: admita**

Sakura diz: ta loca? O.O

Sakura diz: NUNCAAAA

SAKURA COPIA E COLA A CONVERSA DELA COM ELE

Sakura diz: olha q babaca

**Tenten diz: hhahahahahahaahahahahahahahah não acreditoooo! vc conseguiu irritar Uchiha sakuke, o in-irritavel! ahahahahahahahahahahahahahha apostoq ele tbm ta gostando d vc!**

**Tenten diz: ateh pq nesse momento ele ta me falando mal d vc!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Conversa **

**Conversa Tenten e sasuke **

**Uchiha diz: **vc precisa de novos amigos ¬¬

**Uchiha diz: **ou melhor

**Uchiha diz: **amigas ¬¬

**Tenten diz: hahaahahhaha nao acredito...ateh vc??? ela ta me falando agora da briguinha super madura**

**Uchiha diz: **essa garota é retardada

**Uchiha diz: **vem me torra a paciencia tarde da noite

**Uchiha diz: **depois se faz de vitima ¬¬

**Tenten diz: Hahahahaha...fala serio, sasuke, vc ta gostando dela é?**

**Tenten diz: ngm consegue te irritar!**

**Uchiha diz: **ta maluca?

**Uchiha diz: **bebeu tenten?

**Uchiha diz: **acontece q ela consegue ser mais retardada que as pessoas normais

**Tenten diz: hahahaha sei nao, soh um instante**

**Sakura é adicionada à conversa**

**Tenten diz: qual o problema dos pombinhos?**

**Uchiha diz: **tenten ¬¬

**Uchiha: Oq ela estah fazendo akI? ¬¬**

**Uchiha diz: **eu eh q pergunto ¬¬

**Uchiha: Como s en bastasse essa retardada me enxer em pvt, agora vc poe ela aqui?**

**Tenten diz: meodeus pareeeemmm pq vcs tao brigando?? hein sakura?**

pq ele eh um babaca

**Uchiha diz: que argumento**

Sakura diz: tenten, como vc consegue ser amiga dele ¬¬

**Tenten diz: sasuke vc n ajuda neh xD**

Sakura diz: vc devia ser nomeada santa

**Tenten diz: genteee...n tem motivo p isso..tentem conversar...direito!**

Sakura diz: não da

Sakura diz: ele vem me chama de criança

Sakura diz: imatura

Sakura diz: vc viu a conversa ¬¬

**Tenten diz: sasuke...n acredito q fez isso u.ú**

**Uchiha diz: só disse a verdade**

**Uchiha diz: ela eh uma criança**

**Uchiha diz: e fica me enxenndo**

Sakura diz: criança eu!? olha você, "ela fica me enxendo" buaaaa

**Tenten diz: ahhahahahahahahhaahahahahhahahahahahhahahahahaahhaha**

Sakura diz: ele acha q conhece as pessoas soh por causa de uma conversa ¬¬

**Uchiha diz: do q vc ta rindo? ¬¬**

**Uchiha diz: Qnd eu for morar aí, vou passar longe da sua rua**

**Tenten diz: HAN?**

**Tenten diz: Vc vai se mudar???? Pq vc n me disse?**

Sakura diz: credo, você vai mora em são paulo?

Sakura diz: ai sim aqui vira o inferno

**Uchiha diz: N tinha necessidade de dizer antes...foid ecidido hje**

**Tenten diz: QUE LEGALLLLLLLL!!!!!!**

**Tenten diz: Hahhahahahahahah vamo todo mundos e conhecerrrrrr!!!!**

**Tenten diz: **

**Tenten diz: HUHU!**

**Uchiha diz: Deus me livre...a conversa c essa criança ta boa, mas agora vou sair...**

**Uchiha diz: Tchau..Tenten.**

**Uchiha fica offline**

Sakura diz: babaca ¬¬

**Tenten diz: hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahah QUE HILARIOOOOOOOOO**

Sakura diz: imbecil ¬¬

**Tenten diz: vc ama eleeeeeeee**

**Tenten diz: admita xD**

Sakura diz: O.O

Sakura diz: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA

Sakura diz: Claaaarooo, eu amo ele

demais ateh sabe!?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Mari:** Queridas pessoa que leram a fic por inteira XDDD Não se esqueçam da review, e lógico, de que nós amamos vocês leitores, que fazem nosso trabalho valer a pena XDDD(se acho) Somente com reviews podemos saber se estamos agradando ou não, e eh soh por reviews que recebemos seus sinceros elogios, ou criticas...

EU TE AMO POVO!P/ XDD (medo de leva pedrada)

**Krikri:** Pessoas...eh neh, a fic demoro uns 2 meses p sair o qo cap entao espero q gostem msm xD dessa vez a gente n vai demorar a postar 80 anos como a gente faz cada uma com nossas fics (eu axo), bom eh isso neh, gostem e vejam d novo...etc etc...ja ne D


End file.
